Broken Bones
by Speak To the Sun
Summary: Ryan has traveled to Unova to start his Pokemon adventure. There are some broken relation ships, and some broken friendships that cant be healed. Follow Ryan through his journey of Unvoa to find out what is broken.
1. New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

A/N: Hello this is my first Pokémon story and I am not sure how to write it. Anyway I am excepting O/Cs. Also should I put an evil team in this story, and what should their name be but send that in by pm. Also O/Cs by pm. Anyway hope you like the chapter.

"We will be landing in Unova shortly so please prepare to departure" spoke the flight attendant.

"I can't believe I am riding first class on a plane to my first Pokémon adventure" said Ryan. His black hair braided down to his shoulders.

Dark skin reflecting in the mirror of the plane.

Tight blue athletic shirt and white khaki shorts.

Nice blue running shoes, with a shark tooth necklace. All which was given to from his grandfather back at Hoen.

He still missed his little sister who was staying back at Hoen with his grandfather. His dad Marlon is the water type gym leader in Unova.

His mother, on the other hand is lost.

One day she was traveling to go visit Marlon her husband, but she never showed up.

Security from the plane shows that she was on board but she never seemed to have gotten off the plane. Ryan still thinks about where is she and could she still be alive.

The plane came down in a gentle glide landing in the water docks of Nuvema Town.

"We have arrived", said the flight attendant.

Everyone as in a trance stood up and grabbed their bags leaving the plane.

As soon as Ryan got off the boat there was a man with red hair, dressed with a lab coat and some glasses. He held a sign that read Ryan.

Ryan walked up to the lab assistance that seemed to be confused and worried. "Um hello I am Ryan" he said. O hi great you're here; I thought I was at the wrong dock spoke the lab assistance. "My name is Jared and I will be escorting you to professor Juniper's lab" said Jared.

"Cool, is there a phone that I could use that is around here" asked Ryan. "Yes everything that you will need to start your Pokémon journey will be at the lab" responded Jared. "Okay" smiled Ryan.

The lab assistant led him to his green jeep. Ryan hopped in shot gun, excited. Jared started the car and the drove out of the airport down the road to Nuvema Town.

"So what kind of Pokémon do you have" asked Ryan sort of curious.

Watchog, Liepard, and Galvantula said Jared.

Wow those are some unique Pokémon that I have never heard of said Ryan.

Well you will get to meet lots of Pokémon during your journey said Jared as he pulled in front of the lab.

I hope you have an interesting journey said Jared. Aren't you coming in asked Ryan?

I have to go park run some more errands responded Jared. "Okay" said Ryan stepping out of the jeep and starting towards the lab. He starts towards the doors and the opened automatically letting Ryan enter the lab.

The floor is clear blue with multiple windows around the walls. There is a counter that a lab assistance sits there typing something on the computer. She has long blond hair and light skin wearing a lab coat.

Behind the counter is a hall way filled with bright lights. Ryan walked up to the counter with a pleased look on his face. "Hello I am" Ryan he said.

O great you're here, Professor Juniper will be with you in a moment said the assistant. She calmly got out of her seat and walked down the hallway. Ryan turned to his left and spotted a phone.

He quickly rushed to the phone and dialed a number. Immediately an image of Ryan's little sister appeared.

"Hey sis how you doing" asked Ryan? "Ryan is that you" she asked?

"Yes Lily" said Ryan

"O Nana, Ryan Is here", shouted Lily. An old dark skinned lady walked over calmly with her nice brown glasses and gray hair.

"Ryan is that you" said Nana. "Yes Nana, I was just calling to let you know that I made it safely to Unova said" Ryan.

"Oh good" said Nana. "Ryan, Ryan have you got your Pokémon yet" asked Lily.

"No, not yet but I will soon and I will call you to tell you what it is ok", responded Ryan.

Lily smiled with satisfaction. "Well I hope you have a great adventure" said Nana. "Okay Bye" said Ryan.

She hung up the phone and the image faded.

"Wow sometimes I miss my family" said Professor Juniper.

Ryan turned around to spot the professor sitting on a green couch. "Oh didn't know you were sitting there" said Ryan.

She smiled but it soon faded like she had bad news.

"So are we ready for me to choose my first Pokémon" asked Ryan.

"Um not just yet, I am not quite ready for you" responded the Professor.

"Okay then I will go take a look outside" said Ryan. Ryan quickly rushed outside to see the open air and sky.

She was lying he thought to himself, something is wrong. He walked down the trail lost in thought.

Halfway down the trail he spotted a boy with blond hair, red shirt, black shorts and some red running shoes. He looked about twelve.

They boy stared at Ryan. "Um do you have any idea were the Pokémon lab is, I can't seem to find it" asked the boy. "Yea straight down this trail you will run right, into it can't miss it" said Ryan.

"Can you take me to it, I am really bad with directions" said the boy. "Um sure" said Ryan.

They walked together down the trail trying to avoid conversation.

"So um, my name is Joshua what is yours"? "Mine is Ryan he" responded. "Are you a trainer to" asked Joshua.

"Yes, Professor Juniper isn't quite ready yet so I thought I would go out and get some fresh air" said Ryan.

"Then you ran into me", said Joshua. "Yep". They had just reached the Pokémon center right across from the lab when a foul smell of gas crossed by.

"What's, what's that smell" said Joshua. "It smells like gas" shouted Ryan with a lot of worry in his voice!

Kaboom!

Out of no were the Pokémon lab exploded causing chucks of flaming debris to fall near Ryan and Joshua.

A/N: Hey I hope you liked this chapter. It being the first I tried to put a lot of thought into it. Also Ryan is 14. I mentioned another character in the story Joshua I am not sure if I will keep him in or he will die. Eh just depends. Anyway I am going to do this thing were Pokémon that I mentioned I am going to put their level. Since there was no battle no point in putting any. So here is the OC qualification list.

Name:

Age:

Pokémon (6 only) and include moves. Only Pokémon from Unova unless you have a partner from your home region just don't have your whole team from different region. Also only first evolution.

Description:

Personality:

Love Interest:

History (Past)

Extra: (If I forgot anything else which I did)

Anyway I need 7 or 9 OC's. But 1 OC per person unless they are related.


	2. New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

A/N: Hello again. So yea I got two OC's and to reviews. Let's try to get more people lol. Anyway I am just going to say that this chapter will probably be the longest chapter of the story. Also tell your readers who love Pokémon stories to check this out. Anyway enjoy.

The flames burned, and tore Ryan's skin apart. The wave of explosion knocked Ryan down making unable to react in time. He turned over to see Joshua being burned as well.

"No!" shouted Ryan, before going unconscious.

When Ryan regained conscious he was in the Pokémon center being treated to his wounds. "Where am I" asked Ryan.

"You are in the Pokémon center" said Nurse Joy.

"Ugh!" Ryan groaned trying to lift his head up.

"Please don't try to move, it will take at least an hour for the medicine to heal the burns", said Nurse Joy.

"Tell me one thing" Ryan groaned. Nurse Joy turned around, having all her attention on Ryan before leaving room.

"Is Josh ok" asked Ryan?

"He is in critical condition, and is not reacting to the medicine that well" said Nurse Joy. Ryan's face sagged with huge depression.

Nurse Joy left a glass of water by Ryan's bed and left the room.

Ryan tried to reach for the glass but passed out trying to grab it sinking into a nasty dream.

He was swimming in the ocean with his dad Marlon.

Ryan wasn't sure where he was but all he knew was that he was in the ocean.

His dad apparently didn't notice he was there with him. Marlon swam at extreme speed but to where they were at Ryan didn't know.

Ryan tried to swim after Marlon but he couldn't, it was like someone was stopping him.

"Dad!" shouted Ryan.

Marlon turned around and glared at Ryan. I won't always be there son; I will try but sometimes….

Marlon sentence was cut off because the ocean started turning into whirlpool grabbing Ryan trying to swallow him.

Unable to move Ryan shouted for his father but his words were drowned out.

"Dad, dad, dad!"

Ryan's eyes opened wide open after that shock.

When he sat up back and arms didn't hurt. They were a little sore but not much pain.

He reached for his glass of water this time not passing out taking a few sips.

Just then the doors opened and Nurse Joy with Joshua walked in. "So how you feeling" asked Joshua.

"I am well", responded Ryan.

"Okay let me do a few tests on Ryan" said Nurse Joy. Ryan made a confused look on his face but waited for instructions.

"How many fingers am I holding" said Nurse Joy backing up.

"Three", said Ryan a little unsure.

She took out her clip board and wrote something's in pen. Ryan wasn't sure if he got it right or not.

Joshua started at the floor intensely. He didn't seem to be in any pain. He was in a black shirt and some blue jeans with his blond hair.

"Okay can you lift your hands over your head" asked Nurse Joy.

Ryan lifted them over quiet easily feeling a little sore. She wrote a few notes on the clip board.

"Now can you stand up" asked Nurse Joy. Joshua lifted his hand up and glared at Ryan, his eyes full of sorrow.

Ryan rolled over out of the bed and stood up feeling some soreness in his legs. Excellent you seem, well functional and well enough for me to release you.

"Woo" shouted Joshua with lots of cheer in his voice!

"You should probably go wash up then meet us in the lounge for breakfast" said Nurse Joy.

She pointed to the door that entered to the bathroom. There are some fresh clothes that should fit you that are in the closet. She pointed to a dresser directly right across from the bathroom door.

She walked out of the door with Joshua closely behind her. "Bye Ryan", said Joshua.

Ryan signed and entered the bathroom to fresh up.

After he finished showering, he changed clothes, brushed his teeth, re braided his hair, slipped on his deodorant and walked out into the lounge.

Everyone was sitting on some nice green coaches surrounded by a brown little table.

There were laid out glasses of orange juice and some toast with eggs on glass plates.

"Ryan nice for you to join us" said Nurse Joy. Ryan was wearing a white athletic shirt with some brow khaki shorts.

Ryan sat down on the coach next to Nurse Joy across from Joshua.

"So Ryan want to head out and start our Pokémon journey together today", said Joshua.

"Yea sure, I would like to but I can't I don't have a Pokémon" said Ryan. "The lab was destroyed and the starters Pokémon were in there".

"Oh yea" said Joshua a little disappointed.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence until all of a sudden the Pokémon center doors opened.

"Nurse Joy" said a girl?

"Yes" Nurse Joy turned around to face the girl.

She had long brown hair with hazel eyes sort of hazel skins. She also was wearing a purple T shirt that fit her pretty tight that matched her purple backpack but pinkish running shoes.

"My Tepig needs some recovery" said the girl.

"Oh just place its Poké ball on the counter, my Audino will take care of it Alex" said Nurse Joy.

Alex walked toward the counter and placed the ball next to the Audino.

The Audino quickly picked it up and took it to the nursing rooms.

Alex turned to face Ryan and Joshua.

"Hey you're the boys that were hit by the explosion from the lab" said Alex.

"Yes we are" said Joshua.

"Are you ok" asked Alex sitting next to Ryan, really close.

"Were just fine" said Ryan scooting over a bit.

"So you are a trainer to" said Joshua.

"Yes I am, I have just started my journey" said Alex.

"After the explosion from the lab the officers went searching though it".

They found two poke balls. One with my Tepig and one that has a Snivy in it.

"I have been searching for another trainer that would like to accept the Snivy"

"Oh oh, me me" said Joshua.

Alex glanced at Ryan as if asking in her mind if he wanted it.

"Its fine" said Ryan.

She handed the poke ball to Joshua making him jump out of his seat full of Joy.

"You will also need a pokedex", said Alex handing him a green one.

He yanked the pokedex out of her hand screaming.

"Thank you" said Joshua!

I'm going to start my Pokémon journey; um see you down the road Ryan" said Joshua rushing out the door.

"Wow I hope he has a save adventure" said Alex.

"Me to" responded Ryan staring at the door.

All of a sudden Audino walked out behind the counter with a poke ball placed on its hand.

It placed the poke ball on the brown table next to our food. Audino bowed and quickly hurried off behind the counter with Nurse Joy close behind .

"Well I should probably get going" said Alex. Here she handed Ryan a pokedex and an Xtransceiver.

"I hope I see you again someday" ,said Alex.

Alex walked out of the Pokémon center in a blink of an eye.

Ryan thought about something that hadn't accrued to him. Something that he had gotten from his dream.

Ryan dialed a number on the Xtransceiver. The number of his father Marlon.

A/N: So I hope you liked this chapter. I have been thinking I will start writing the next further chapters in people point of views. So you can feel emotion for each character. The next chapter should be in Ryan point of view. Then move on to Alex then Josh. So I hope you like this chapter and I could use some more OC's. Thank all for reading.


	3. Right next to You

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

A/N: Hey so this chapter will start with Ryan point of view. I hope you enjoy it, also I need some more OC's so try to get those in really soon. And yea I guess that's it don't want to waste all your time lol.

Ryan POV

He answered but I couldn't see his face. It must have been a connection error.

"Hello who is this" said Marlon.

"It's me dad, it's Ryan" I said.

"Ryan, hey son how are you doing" he asked with a lot of sincerity in his voice. I'm doing good, just survived an explosion other than that I'm fine.

"Yea I heard about that, I didn't know who the people who were affected were can't believe it was you" said Marlon.

"Yep I'm alright now I just wanted to call and ask you of a favor "I said. "Yeah anything what is it" asked Marlon.

"Well the Pokémon lab exploded, leaving me with no Pokémon"… "And you want me to send you a Pokémon from the gym" interrupted Marlon.

"Will you I" asked?

"Of course anything for my son".

"Hey I found this Pokémon egg in a swamp recently, it hasn't hatched and if you want it I can send it to you" said Marlon.

"That would be great" I responded with a lot of joy in my voice.

"Here I will send the egg to the Pokémon center in Accumula Town", said Marlon.

"Okay great, love you dad" I said. "Cool see you later" said Marlon.

The screen blacked out leaving me alone in the Pokémon center with Nurse Joy now were to be found.

I stood up and quickly walked out of the Pokémon center. The cool autumn breeze wafted by.

The Pokémon lab was in ashes and had caution tape all around it.

I walked calmly and quietly deep in thought on the path to Accumula Town. I tried to avoid the Pokémon on the road but sometimes I had to run away.

Out of no were a Lillipup jumped directly in my path blocking the way to Accumula Town.

It didn't look freighting but it bared it teeth. It charged full speed at me knocking me down to the ground.

"Ugh" I growled. I sat up with one knee against the ground holding myself up with my hand.

The Lillipup glared at me furiously and began to glow with green light. I shield my eyes as a wave of power energy through me back knocking me into a tree. At that point I really wished a I had a Pokémon.

I almost passed out when out of no were a heard a faint voice. "Tepig use tackle" said a familiar voice.

I heard a lot of growling and explosion as a grew deeper into unconsciousness.

"Ryan, Ryan" said a voice as it shook me awake. "Huh" I gowned.

"O great you're alive" said the voice. I knew who it was for sure after that comment. It was Alex the girl from the Pokémon center.

Her long brown hair dropped down to her waist and deep thoughtful hazel eyes bored into me.

She lifted me up which surprised me of her strength.

"It is dangerous wondering around here with no Pokémon" she said. "O you think" I responded with a lot of sarcasm in my voice.

"Where were you going with no Pokémon" said Alex. "Well I was trying to reach the Pokémon center in Accumula Town so I could get my Pokémon egg sent by my dad" I said.

"O well in that case I will help you get there" she said holding my hand really tight.

We walked quickly down the path to Accumula trying to reach there before sun down. Anytime we ran into a Pokémon Alex would call out her Tepig or her newly caught Lillipup.

When we finally arrived at Accumula town it was around 5ish. We walked into the Pokémon center and I was handed my egg.

"Here you are" said Nurse Joy, handing me a Pokémon egg inside of a large case. "It is soon to hatch be ready".

"You might want to carry one of these". She also handed me a blue large backpack.

O why thank you" I responded. "No big deal every trainer needs" one she said, turning away and down a hallway.

"So what now" I turned to Alex who was receiving her Pokémon back from an Audino.

"Well we could head out to Striaton City now and reach there at around 8:00 or we can wait here and leave tomorrow" she said.

Um we might as well get it over with Nurse Joy says my egg is soon to hatch I said.

"Great I protect you until your egg hatches" she said.

"Ha ha very funny, come on lets go" I said.

We headed out of the Pokémon center looking over the stone block pavilion. A few buildings lingered by but no gym.

"Hey Alex" I said as we walked by a bakery. "You are doing gym badges right" I said.

"Yea of course" she responded. "How do you think our first gym battle will turn out" I asked?

"Well I hope we win but if not I mean we can always try again" she said. "Yea that's true" I said.

I thought about what my Pokémon could be. I hope it is a water type I thought. Considering my father found it in a swamp it could be a grass or water.

"Hey you" shouted an unknown voice knocking me out of deep thought. Alex and I turned to find a boy with green short hair white long sleeve shirt with some blue jeans. He held a poke ball and was running in our direction.

He stopped in front of us bending down breathing hard. "Let's have a battle, you're the one who survived the lab explosion you must be strong" he said.

I didn't know how to explain to him that my Pokémon was only an egg but Alex covered for me.

"You will not be battling him; you will be losing to me" said Alex. Um okay said the boy a little disappointed that he had to battle a girl.

"By the way I am Francis an ace trainer of Officer Jenny" said the boy. Alex expression changed from confident to worry.

"I guess I will be referee" I said.

I backed up making a clear area with my arms wide open. This will be a one vs. one Pokémon battle; the winner will be decided when the trainer from the other side Pokémon can't battle anymore.

Alex pulled out a red poke ball pressing a button increasing it size. "Let's do this" said Alex.

Both trainers through a poke ball sending out a Pokémon. Alex sent out her newly caught Lillipup and Francis sent out a Buizel.

"Good thing you sent out your Lillipup Alex, Tepig would have been in danger" I said. She nodded in agreement.

"Well ladies first" said Francis.

"Okay then Lillipup use tackle".

"Uh dodge it" said Francis. Buizel dove to one side moving out of the way of Lillipup.

Lillipup slowed down stopping in its track near inches from a tree.

"Buizel use water gun" said Francis with a lot of confidence in his voice.

Buizel shot a volume of water straight at Lillipup. "Lillipup move" Alex said. But it was too late, the volume of water made a direct hit washing Lillipup against the tree.

"Are you ok Lillipup" asked Alex. Lillipup staggered to its feet shaking trying to get the water off its self.

It growled at Buizel furiously. "Let's do this Lillipup use Bite" shouted Alex. Lillipup rushed towards Buizel's tail with its teeth shard an ready.

"Buizel use sonic boom" said Francis. Buizel jumped into the air wiping its tail quickly causing a shift in the air sending sound waves at Lillipup.

Lillipup kept pushing through the waves with furious energy diving towards Buizel tail.

"Ugh Buizel" said as Lillipup bite its tail.

Buizel fell back on the ground hard an Lillipup jumped off. Both Pokémon looked exhausted for the battle had gone on a long time.

Let's end this said Alex. "Lillipup use hidden power" shouted Alex.

Lillipup began to glow with green energy. I don't think so Buizel finish this with aqua jet said Francis.

Buizel flew straight at Lillipup with a veil of water surrounding it making it look like a jet.

"Now Lillipup" said Alex.

Right when Buizel reached Lillipup, it exploded with a wave of green energy causing Buizel to fly straight back into a tree.

The impact was so hard the tree fell over causing smoke to exploded everywhere leaving everyone with one question. What happened?

A/N: Wow this chapter was long wasn't it? I really hope you all enjoyed it. Anyway I need more OC's. Plus I hope you like the new Point of views and stuff.


	4. Old New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

A/N: Well I hope you liked the battle in the previous chapter. I am going to try to surprise you on who won. Also I am going to be posting chapters really quickly because I have a lot of free time considering it is thanksgiving. So yea anyway this chapter might be sort of long considering there is another battle woot woot. I will try to put more battles in anyway enjoy.

Alex POV

The smoke covered all of us unable to see the outcome of the battle.

When the smoke finally cleared I found my Lillipup standing up next to the tree that fell down. I spotted Francis running off with his Buizel knocked out in his hands.

Ryan was on the other side of the tree looking around with the smoke still surrounding him. "Ryan" I called.

He turned in my direction trying to run over realizing a tree blocked his path. "O wow so who won" Ryan asked.

Well I guess I did Francis was running off with his Buizel leaving me and my Lillipup unharmed. "Wow good job" said Ryan.

"So what are we going to do about this" said Ryan pointing at the tree between us. "I can jump over it Ryan" I said. Well yea but what about other trainers who might not be able to do that he said.

"We need to move this tree, but how" I said. I think I have an idea I said. I threw out my poke ball sending out Tepig.

Tepig jumped with excitement looking around there surroundings. Tepig and Lillipup use tackle on that tree.

Ryan stepped back as Tepig and Lillipup slammed the tree making it rock but not fully moving it.

"Hmm that didn't do anything" I said. Alex first of all where do you want to move it Ryan asked? I mean if you move it this direction it will go into the Striaton City. "You're right" I said. The tree wasn't that large I thought, about as large as a minivan.

"Then we need to move it back to where it was" I said. Lillipup use Hidden Power to lift the tree up then Tepig use Tackle to push it back to where it was.

Lillipup began to glow with green energy and Tepig got in ready position.

Lillipup finally release its energy causing the tree to lift up pushing all of us back. Tepig charge up at the tree right when it was lifted pushing back to its formal standing position.

"Nice Alex", said Ryan. "Why thank you" said I said returning my Pokémon to their balls.

"Come on we not that much further from the city" Ryan said. We sprinted towards the Striaton City.

Running and passing from every signal Pokémon we ran into. It was pitch black and 8:32 when we finally reached the Pokémon center. We were both out of breath and unable run anymore.

We checked into the Pokémon center (in separate rooms) and went to sleep.

I dreamed about my mother back in Nimbasa City. She always loves to ride the Fairs wheel with me.

We were sitting in the fairs wheel having a lovely conversation with some glasses of water. The sun was setting and we were talking about me leaving to go on my journey.

How was I supposed to go through so many cities without a single Pokémon? That is what worried my mother.

My mother hooked me up with Officer Jenny to escort me to Nuvema Town. When I finally reached Nuvema Town Professor Juniper wasn't ready for me. I waited for the next day, and when I came back the lab had exploded. Ryan and Joshua were hurt and the Professor was no were to be found.

They found Snivy and Tepig balls. But Oshawotts was no were to be found. I gave Snivy to Joshua and I kept Tepig. Ryan Pokémon was only an egg and he didn't even know what sort of Pokémon it was.

What if it was a Pokémon Ryan didn't like. It could stop his entire journey. Plus I sort of have a crush on him and I want to spend as much time as I can with him.

The rest of the night I dreamed about being together with Ryan until I finally woke up with the smell of French toast. I took a long nice bath and dressed myself.

I put on a nice white and blue warm up shirt with some warm up same colored jeans. I tied my hair up in a pony tail.

I put some may cup on but I didn't want Ryan to think I was desperate to look beautiful. I walked out of the room feeling refreshed.

Ryan was sitting at the couch with nurse joy drinking some orange juice. There was a plate of pan cakes and some bacon right next to Ryan which please me (I really wanted to sit next to him). He was wearing a yellow sleeve less shirt with some blue jeaned shorts.

Despite the food that was on the table I wasn't really hungry. "Thank you nurse joy for the food but I am not hungry right now" I said.

Ryan finished his glass of orange juice stood up ready to head out. "Thank you nurse joy, for the night we'll be heading out" said Ryan. "Oh and Alex, my Pokémon hatched" said Ryan. "Are you serious" I shouted. "Yep". "What is it" I asked? I will surprise you at the gym; we did a little training last night.

"Okay then you guys has a safe journey" said Nurse Joy. Ryan grabbed his backpack and we were out the door. It was a little chilly considering winter was right around the corner.

The sun was shinnying mighty bright though it was still pretty chilly. I was still thinking of what was Ryan Pokémon. I thought about him having an Emloga. Since he was wearing a yellow shirt.

"So do you have any idea were the gym is" said Ryan." Of course I do, it's that restaurant over there" I said.

"A restaurant, wow now I wish I hadn't eaten" said Ryan. I smiled and we walked towards the restaurant.

I just realized this will be my first battle. What if I lose, what if I win. What if Ryan looses. Hmm we will find out today.

We entered into the restaurant to find a battle was already going on. There was a beautiful bar to the right of us.

There was a boy who looked about 16 with blue hair and black waiters outfit on washing cups and hanging them on the wall. He had a name tag on that read Cress.

There were a lot of tables surrounding the battle field. Most of the tables were filled with girls shouting go Cilan! We walked closer to the battle field eager to find out who was battling.

We found a table that was inches from the battle and sat down with glasses of water already placed there.

We were shocked to find out who was battling. His short blond hair, red shirt, black shorts and red shoes was none other than Joshua.

He was battling Cilan a green haired boy who looked about 17 with a black waiters outfit.

It was Joshua's Snivy vs. Cilan's Pansage.

"Snivy use Leaf Blade" said Joshua. Snivy bounded into the air making his tail glow green coming down hard on Pansage.

"Pansage dodge it" said Cilan. Pansage back flipped out of Snivys way. Making a huge hole in the battle field.

Man Joshua's Snivy has a lot of power I thought. Snivy jumped out of the huge hole it had made a searched around for Pansage.

"Pansage use bullet seed" said Cilan. Pansage appeared on behind Snivy on the far side of the battle field shoot yellow bullets at Snivy. It made a direct hit to Snivy but not much damage was done.

Snivy glared at Pansage ready to attack. "Snivy use Tackle" said Joshua. Snivy rushed towards Pansage at top speed.

"Pansage use protect" said Cilan. Pansage created a blue force field around its self. Snivy slammed hard against the shield sending it flying into the air.

Cilan smirked. "Evaluation time" shouted Cilan. All of a sudden all the girls in the crowd just went wild and crazy.

Jumping out of their seats and running towards the battle field.

"Your poor helpless Snivy soaring through the sky unable to do anything to me and my powerful Pansage" said Cilan.

"But it's not like you had a chance to win in the first place". I mean me and my Pansage are the….. "O give me a break" interrupted Joshua.

The battle isn't over yet said Joshua. "Snivy use Leaf Tornado". Snivy twisted furiously causing a tornado of leaves to wrap around its self.

"Oh" said Cilan. I won't let you win that easily, Pansage use solar beam.

The beautiful skyline in the air above the entire battle field which I hadn't notice began to glow with green energy forming a yellow ball in Pansage's palms.

Snivy began to twist even faster moving the tornado towards Pansage. Snivy finally did one final spin causing it to flip over making tornado come hard down on Pansage.

Pansage on the other hand had just released its powerful energy blast right at Snivy.

"GO" shouted both trainers at the same time, both wanting to win this battle!

KABOOM! The explosion rocked the restaurant cracking the skyline above. Glass fell down fast shattering down on the battle field.

Neither trainer seemed affected by the glass.

Leaves fell from the sky glowing with green energy, must have been the affect of the two attacks.

Down on the battle field the results were what I expected. Pansage lay on the grown with Snivy looking down upon it.

"Wow, I lost didn't see that coming" said Cilan. "Chili" called Cilan.

Chili a red haired boy in a black waiters outfit walked out with a case. He opened the case revealing a jagged figure with blue, red, and green diamonds in it.

"You proved well against me" said Cilan. He handed the badge to Joshua who was still shocked of his accomplishment. "Thank you" said Joshua taking the badge with gratitude.

"You won", I said as I ran towards him with a huge smile on my face, with Ryan close behind.

"Hey so what's up" said Joshua.

A/N: This chapter was so long. I was going to end it much earlier but I just got caught up in the moment. Anyway I need more OC's and here are the levels of the battles haven't been doing this in awhile.

Alex

Tepig: level 12

Lillipup: level 10

Ryan

Pokémon hasn't mentioned name level 11

Francis

Buizel: level 9

Cilan

Pansage: level 14

Joshua

Snivy: level 15


	5. Double Battle for the Trio Badge

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

A/N: Yea so the last chapter went pretty long. This chapter will probably be even longer because there is a lot of information I haven't cleared up and a lot of new things that are going to be happing. This chapter will be written is Joshua's point of view. Also I need more OC's so try to get those in real quick. So anyway here is the chapter.

Joshua POV

"So what's up" I said.

"Nothing much we haven't seen you in awhile" said Alex. "Yea I have been training like crazy to try and win this badge of the first try".

"Well you did it" said Ryan patting me on the shoulder. "You all know each other" asked Chili?

"Yea we all" said in unison.

"So you are also trying to get the badge" asked Cilan. "That's right and I'm going first" said Alex.

"Whoa, why you get to go first" asked Ryan? "Cause I am a girl" said Alex. "Hmm good point but it won't when you this one" said Ryan. They each glared at one another as if they were about to battle. "Hey how about this said Chili; me and my brother Cress battle you two considering Cilan just finished a battle".

Ryan an Alex stopped glaring and smiled at one another. "Okay but don't go easy on us" said Ryan.

Alex and Ryan walked to the battle field and discussed a plan. Chili went over to get his brother Cress while Cilan cleaned up the glass on the floor.

I found an empty seat next to the girls who were watching my previous battle. Chili and Cress finally came back with happy smiles on their face as they took their place at the battle field.

"This will be a team battle" said Cilan. "Each trainer will be allowed to use one Pokémon" said Cilan. The winner will be decided when both trainers on either side are unable to battle.

Everyone pulled out a poke ball out of their pockets enlarging it when pressing the button in the middle.

"Begin" shouted Cilan! Alex sent out her Tepig. Cress sent out his Panpour. Chili sent out his Pansear, and Ryan sent out an unusually looking Pokémon.

I couldn't even really describe or distinguish its looks. I immediately pulled out my poedex to examine the figure.

"Mudkip, the swamp Pokémon" spoke the poedex. "Mudkip is a water and ground type making it hard to defeat".

Alex seemed really shocked by the Pokémon for she looked as if she had never seen it before. Cress and Chili surely hadn't seen it before because their faces had a weird expression.

Ryan turned to Alex and smiled. "So what you think" he asked? "I have never seen this Pokémon before" said Alex.

"I have it's suppose to be only found in Hoen" said Ryan. "Don't know how it ended up over here".

"Cool, now let's win this thing" said Alex. Chili and Cress stood still staring at the Pokémon. Mudkip wandered around the battle field curiously.

"Hey are you guys going to battle or your faces stuck" asked Ryan? Chili and Cress immediately woke up from there trance and shouted "No just a little shocked, never seen the Pokémon before".

"Okay cool let's get this started", said Alex. "Tepig use tackle on Pansear" said Alex.

"Panpour and Pansear use dig" said Chili and Cress. Pansear and Panpour dug underground avoiding Tepig's attack.

"Mudkip use dig" said Ryan. Now Tepig was the only one that was above ground everyone use was under.

"Oh wow Tepig be on guard" said Alex. Tepig had his eyes locked on the ground ready if something tried to attack. Out of no were Pansear erupted from the ground and tried to hit Tepig, but Tepig was ready for the attack.

Tepig jumped back out of the way making Pansear come from under. "Pansear dig again" said Chili.

"I don't think so Tepig use Tackle" said Alex. Tepig charge at Pansear hitting it before it went under again.

It was a direct hit slamming Pansear onto the ground. "Panpour come up and use scald on Tepig" said Cress.

Panpour erupted from under the ground blasting a volume of hot water at Tepig. Mudkip intercept it with water pulse.

Mudkip jumped from under the ground blasting a sphere of water at the scald that was headed for Tepig.

The water exploded everywhere causing it to rain down on everyone. "Great Tepig use Flame Charge on Pansear" said Alex.

Tepig began running towards Pansear at top speed making flames pick up and surround it.

"Um I don't think so, Pansear use Flame Burst" said Chili. Pansear formed a fire ball in its mouth blasting it at Tepig.

The blast only increased Tepig's fire making it come even faster towards Pansear. "That didn't work" said Chili.

It was a direct hit sending Pansear crashing into Panpour.

"Great now Mudkip use mud-slap" said Ryan. Mudkip started throwing mud at Panpour and Pansear making them unable to attack and see.

"Finish it Tepig use Ember" said Alex. Tepig exhaled some hot embers out of its nostrils at Pansear and Panpour.

Boom! Smoke surrounded Panpour and Pansear unable to see them. "Oh" the crowd was shocked as if Cress and Chili had been defeated.

"Oh we won yea yeah we won", said Alex.

"No we didn't" said Ryan knowing the battle was far from over.

Chili and Cress smiled at each other. "Evaluation time" shouted the two in union!

When the smoke cleared Panpour and Pansear were no were to be found. There was a whole from were.

"You thought you had won but that battle is far from over" said Cress. "We were just toying with you to see your true strength so we can show ours" said Chili.

Out of no were Panpour erupted from the ground and hit Tepig straight in the face knocking him out.

"Tepig is unable to battle Alex is out" said Cilan.

"Aw" said Alex as she returned Tepig to his pokeball and took at seat next to me.

"It is almost time for the final countdown" said Chili as Pansear erupted from the ground and hit Mudkip knocking him down to the ground.

"Let's finish this" said Cress and Chili. Pansear and Panpour jumped up from underground soaring in the sky.

"Use Flame Burst" said Chili.

"Use Scald" said Cress.

Panpour blasted a volume of hot water and Pansear blasted a hot fire ball straight at Mudkip.

"Use Bide Mudkip" shouted Ryan.

Mudkip created a white sphere around its self and endured the hit taken by Pansear and Panpour.

"Keep at it shouted" Chili and Cress.

Panpour kept the hot volume of water focused on Mudkip and Pansear kept firing out fire balls.

Smoke surrounded Mudkip and no one was sure if Mudkip had fainted.

"NO" I shouted across the entire battle field. Everyone turned in my direction even the gym leaders.

"Don't give up Ryan and Mudkip you can do it" I said even louder. "Yea" said Alex.

When the smoke cleared it shocked everyone in the entire gym. Mudkip was still alive hanging in there with the white force field around its self.

Panpour and Pansear growled ready to fire again but it was too late.

Mudkip released all the energy it was taking from Panpour and Pansear everywhere.

Mudkip glowed with white energy blasted white beams of energy everywhere. He hit the wall behind Ryan first causing a huge hole.

Then he the remaining glass on the sky line. And then he fired a white beam of energy straight at Panpour and Pansear.

Boom! The explosion rocked the entire building causing smoke to fly everywhere.

When it finally cleared Panpour and Pansear were knocked out on the ground.

Alex and I jumped up and cheered for Ryan's victory but no one else did the same.

"Panpour and Pansear are unable to battle the winner is Ryan and Mudkip" said Cilan.

Everyone began to clap not cheer but clapped for Ryan's victory. "It was a magnificent battle and you beat us fair and square" said Cress. "Yeah what he" said Chili.

Cress pulled out one of the same cases that he gave me and opened it to reveal the Trio Badge.

"I can't believe we won" said Ryan excepting the Trio Badge.

Alex stood up from her seat to go collect her badge with victory. Everyone started to leave the restaurant as if they had better things to do. Except for one person and Officer Jenny and a boy I had never seen of.

He had green short hair and blue shirt with some red pants. He looked like one of Santa's Elf.

"Gym leaders, we need your help" said Officer Jenny.

A/N: Yeah! This chapter didn't run over I am so happy. I think I ended it off right. Second the next chapter I will cover up a lot of things it will be sort of boring. And how are you guys like Ryan's new Pokémon. I know it isn't a Unova Pokémon but o well. Anyway here are the levels.

Alex

Tepig level 13

Ryan

Mudkip level 15

Cress

Panpour level 14

Chili

Pansear level 14


	6. Taste of Defeat

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

A/N: So this chapter like I said will be a little boring. I will try to put some action in it but for the most part of the beginning it will be really boring. Anyway I really need some more OC's so please let your friends know about this story. Also this chapter will be wrote if Ryan's point of view. I might add some more point of views as I get more OC's. So I hope you enjoy.

Ryan POV

"Need our help with what" asked Cress.

"It would be better explained sitting down" said Officer Jenny.

Everyone gathered around one large table. Cilan got some glasses of water for everyone.

"What's going on" asked Alex? "We have discovered some mysterious activity going on in the Dream Yard" said Officer Jenny.

"We think that it has something to do with Team Black Atom", said Francis.

"Team who I" said.

"Team Black Atom is a team that is interested in creating new energy and taking over the world and stuff" said Chili.

"Why don't you just arrest them" said Joshua. "We can't, they haven't done anything illegal yet" said Officer Jenny.

"So why do you need our help" asked Cress? "We want all of you to go in and investigate the Dream Yard" responded Officer Jenny.

"We tried earlier, but they just told us to leave; we refused of course and ended battling them, that ended with a loss" said Francis.

"So what I am hearing is that you want us to go into the Dream Yard, look around see what Team Black Atom is doing then report back before getting in any trouble" said Cilan. "Do you except" asked Officer Jenny?

"Of course we all" said unison.

"Great you guys can head out right now and report back to us when you're done at the Pokémon center" said Francis.

They stood up and left the building with the glasses of water in their hands.

"We should probably head out now, just in case they are about to leave we don't want to miss our chance" said Chili.

We all stood up and headed out for the dream yard ready to do some investigating.

When we reached the Dream Yard we were shocked to find what we saw. There was a pink aura surrounding everything.

The stone and walls were floating in the air as if there were no gravity. The trash cans were floating and the trees were floating.

"Whoa what is going on here" said Alex.

"It seems as if some energy surge is creating no gravity" said Cress.

"Okay let's split up into groups of two and investigate the area for Team Black Atom" I said.

Cress and Chili paired up and Joshua and Cilan paired up leaving me with Alex. "Alex you can be in a group with me okay" I said.

"Cool" she said.

I really wish I knew what is creating the energy because I wasn't really sure it was safe to walk on.

We all jumped into the surge of energy instantly realizing that the energy made us weight less. We began to float and fly throughout the air.

"What's going on" shouted Joshua. "It doesn't seem to be hurting us, let's continue on with the plan" said Chili.

Alex and I jumped onto one of the floating stone platforms.

The others headed for the trees.

"Hey Alex, do you see that hole under the ground right there I think I see some people down there" I said.

"Yea but how are they down there this area makes us float" said Alex. She was right we were barely hanging onto the platform without floating off into the distance.

"Come on we got to try" I said.

We hung from the platform shouting at the people down there trying to get their attention (I know sort of stupid right).

"Hey you guys down there are you with Team Black Atom" shouted Alex. They looked up at Alex and I with an evil glared.

"Well that certainly got their attention" I said.

"Get rid of them" said one of the men as he through a pokeball into the air.

Some sort of rat pig fused with a bat Pokémon flew into the air. I pulled out my Pokédex to identify it.

"Swoobat the evolved form of Woobat" spoke the Pokédex. "It shakes its tail vigorously when it emits ultrasonic waves strong enough to reduce concert to rubble".

"Whoa Alex we need to watch out on this one" I shouted.

"Already ahead of you, Lillipup use Tackle" said Alex. I didn't even realize that Alex had summon her Lillipup thought it was floating in the air Swoobat was totally fine with the gravity change.

Lillipup charge at Swoobat but missed by a whole mile because of the gravity. Oh man I forgot about this gravity said Alex barley hanging onto the floating platform.

Shadow ball" said one of the men down on the ground**. **

Swoobat formed a dark cloud of energy within inches from its mouth and hurled it at Lillipup. Lillipup couldn't do anything to try and avoid it making it a direct hit.

Boom!

The explosion sent Lillipup crashing into the platform were Alex and I hung. It made direct impact with the floating concert causing it to crack and float away in bits.

Alex and I floated away in the air unable to get back to where the men were. Lillipup return said Alex putting her Pokémon back in its ball.

"How do we get back down there" asked Alex with a lot of worry in her voice?

"I don't know" I responded. I reached an grabbed a nearby floating tree.

Alex hung onto my backpack with all her might. One of the men in black outfits returned Swoobat to its pokeball and went into the tunnel underground.

KABOOM! An Explosion down by the trees had accrued out of no were. "That's were our friends went" said Alex.

"I know they could be hurt" I said.

"Hey what's this" I asked feeling through the tree pulling out one of the boots that the men were wearing. This must be one of those boots that makes the contracts the gravity for them.

"There is only one what do we do" asked Alex? "I got an idea" I said pressing a red button on the shoe.

The shoe instantly glowed blue making it fall down to the ground. I hung onto my life as Alex hung onto my backpack.

We slammed onto the ground making a hundred cracks in the ground. "Wow I can't believe that worked" said Alex.

"Yea me too, come on grab hold to the boot" I said. Alex reached out and held onto the boot.

"Okay lets go, and whatever you do, don't let go of this boot", I said. She nodded in agreement.

We started for the hole in the ground not knowing what was down there. When we entered into the hole the one of the two men we spotted was guarding a door that was illuminating pink energy.

"What are you doing here" said the man with deep raspy voice. "What does it look like" said Alex with a lot of sass in her voice.

"Alex please" I said.

"No I got this, I am going to show this punk who's boss". Alex throughout her Pokémon Tepig who instantly started floating up to the ceiling.

The man moved out of the way of the door, which was my one and only chance. He throughout a Arcanine. Alex I said as pointed to the door.

She nodded in agreement. She let go boot which was one thing I told her not to do which was an exception. I ran towards the door that was still illuminating a pink aura.

The man in the black suit didn't try to stop me which I found sort of odd. I entered into the room to found the most horrifying thing I ever saw.

It was a Musharna that was trapped in some sort of spinning cage that kept electrocuting it. Musharna kept glowing pink with pain and rage fused in its eyes.

Proffessor Juniper was tied up in the back corner with her mouth duck taped and but fear was coursing through her eyes.

There was a cable that hung from the cage that was connected to a computer that some girl was on.

"Come just a little bit more, come on" she shouted!

She wore a sleeveless black shirt, skinny black jeans with a blue cloth over it and an oval shaped hole in the back with a red edge held up by a red string. She had purple hair that is straight that goes right to her chest. She also had a scar like birthmark going in between her blue eyes.

She glared at me with rage. "Really people what is with all the intruders" she shouted!

No one responded but there was an explosion coming from the door behind me.

"What"! "What do you want she" shouted.

"You're hurting that Musharna, why" I asked? Stay out of my business she said as throughout a pokeball.

I wasn't really sure what the Pokémon was but I didn't have time to pull out my pokedex.

"Come on out Mudkip" I said as I tossed out my pokeball. Mudkip began to the float up into the air.

Both Pokémon were now glaring at each other flying through the air.

"Dewott use water pulse" said the girl.

Dewott formed an aqua ball in its hand a fired it at Mudkip.

"Mudkip you do the same use water pulse" I said. The two sphere's of water collided and make water rain down everywhere.

It even began to shock the computer making it glow pink with Musharna's energy. The computer began beeping over and over again.

"Yes, you did it, great" said the girl picking up her computer unplugging it turning off the cage and the electricity releasing Musharna. Once Musharna was release it teleported away with a pink puff of smoke. Once Musharna was gone gravity turned to normal, making Mudkip and Dewott slam to the ground.

"Let's go" said the girl glaring at me. " I don't think so we still have a battle going on here" I said.

"You think you have a chance against me, funny okay use Razor Shell Dewott" she said.

Dewott pulled out a shell that glowed blue like a knife. It charge towards Mudkip but with the gravity going around I didn't see how it could make contact.

"Dodge it I" said to Mudkip.

Mudkip tried to move out of the way of Dewott but it was to slow with the gravity change and everything.

Dewott slashed its sword right across Mudkip chess making it fly back and slam into the wall.

"Mudkip" I shouted. Mudkip was out cold with a lot of rubble surrounding it.

"Told you" she said as she returned Dewott to its pokeball and pushed right passed me.

Right when she approached the door the man in the black suit appeared with Alex hanging from his enormous hands.

"Alex" I shouted!

"Get rid of him" said the girl.

"Yes Ms. Hannah" said the man. He toss Alex to the side and approached me. Fear pierced right through my heart.

Just that moment that moment I was hit with excruciating pain in my face as I blacked out.

A/N: Wow this chapter was really long. Longer than the other chapter that was long. Anyway I need a lot more OC's. Please tell your friends about this story. Anyway hope you like the chapter here are the levels you might be a little shocked.

Alex

Lillipup level 11

Tepig level 13

Ryan

Mudkip level 15

Men in Black 1

Swoobat level 22

Men in Black 2

Arcanine level 31

Hannah

Dewott level 34


End file.
